Naruto Uzamaki: The First Fox Sage!
by Lilberry
Summary: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing anything like this! Basically the story is about Naruto and how he becomes the first ever shinobi to be able to summon the foxes. Also he gets to meet the mother that he didn't know was alive and she'll train him to become a badass shinobi! Oh and there'll be a harem involved in this at some point too! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing anything like this, people. So try not to be too harsh when you review it. I welcome reviews, don't get me wrong, but try not to be super critical. This will involve a small to medium sized harem for Naruto but I'm not sure as to who all girls to put in it. I have three picked out so far, and they will be revealed later on in another chapter many moons from now. **

Chapter One:

The sound of small bare feet hitting the stone surace of an alleyway in Konoha could be heard in the early hours of the morning. The sun had barely started to peek up over the horizon as that sound was joined by several other feet, these actually sounding as if they were shoed, charging after the bare ones. The bare feet belonged to an eight year old spikey haired blonde boy who was being chased by at least a dozen others. Some of whom were carryng lanterns. He paused and looked around before shimmying up a fence as the mob started to catch up to him. They all cursed him as he got away for the moment. "I know where that alley leads!" One of the mob members yelled to the others and began to lead them further down the alley.

Meanwhile the young boy stopped at the end of the second alley in which he had landed and glanced around, seeing a blone haired girl who had come out from behind a shop carrying several wilted looking flowers. She looked up as the boy called her name and came running towards her. "Ino-chan, please you gotta help me." He said as he reached her panting for breath. "What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked looking at her friend with a frown. "They're aft..." He didn't get a chance to finish as one of the quicker mob memebers grabbed his orange jacket and pulled him into the air. "I got you, Demon!" The man yelled throwng the boy over his shoulders like one would do a sack of flour.

Ino growled and began to beat at the man's leg. "Put him down, Baka! I'm going to go tell my daddy!" She said as she used her small fists trying to stop the guy as he started to walk away. "Stay out of this girl, what we're gonna do is for the village's good." He said then turned and backhanded her, sending her flying into a pile of trash bags near the fence that lined the alley. She hit her head, knocking her unconcious.

Naruto began to beat the man's head. "Leave her alone!" He shouted only to be tossed to the ground roughly. The man pulled out rope and tied his hands and feet together before gagging him with a cloth. "Shut up demon, we have plans for you." He sad picking Naruto up and tossing him over his shoulder and going to meet the others from the mob. Naruto continued to try and fight him as they walked, much to the annoyance of the man. After a few feet he stopped and threw Naruto down again. Before Naruto could react the man threw a punch at his tiny head knocking him out. With a grunt the man picked him up again and headed on his way once more.

Several minutes later he met up with the other members of the mob just beyond the gates in the forest that surrounded the village. The others grinned wickedly as the guy set the still unconcious Naruto down at the base of a tree. "You got the other rope?" The guy who had been carrying Narut asked one of the mob members. "Got it right here." The smaller man said pulling it out and stringing it up over a branch of the tree. "Good, let's string him up and get on with this. I have to open up shop soon." He said lifting the boy up and tying him with the new rope to where he was hanging with his feet just far enough off the ground that he couldn't touch it.

"Wakey wakey demon." The leader said as he unleashed a series of punches into the boy's abdomen. Naruto grunted in pain as his eyes shot open and he looked at the guy. "Hey, ugh, why are you, ugh doing this?" He asked as he was being hit repeatedly. The lead man stopped his beating to let another man then another and another use the young boy for a punching bag. "You know why demon! You're a danger to this village that needs to be erased!" th lead man yelled as they mob took a moment to catch their breath and Naruto hung there like a bloodied pinata. "Wh...what?" Was all Naruto could say through the pain as the world around him started to fade away. He finally hung his head as he passed out again. The mob members smiled at one another. "Come on guys, he's finished. It's just a matter of time before he bleeds out internally. We all need to go home before everyone wakes up and realizes we're gone."

One by one the men left, some of them spitting on the boy and cursing him as he hung there pretty much lifeless. An unknown amount of time passed before a woman with spikey black hair and purple fangs below her eyes was jumping among the tree tops and saw the boy. Immediately she landed and cut him down, lowering him to the ground carefully. "No, no, no. You can not die, little one." She said as she recognized the young man as one of her son's best friends. She set off a firecracker into the air to signal for help as she tried to assess the injuries. Before long three ANBU shinobi were at her side. "Take him to the medical building right away, I'll go inform the Hokage!" She said as the shinobi in the Neko mask picked Naruto up and nodded. "Yes, Lady Inuzuka." The three sushined out of sight as Tsume herself went to inform the Hokage of the news. 'You had better live, Naruto-kun.' She though praying to kami that he would.

**Meanwhile inside Naruto's mind! **

The last thing Naruto remembered was excruciating pain and the man telling him that he needed to be erased before he woke up to find himself lying on his back in what looked like a huge sewer tunnel. He slowly sat up, expecting the pain to return. When it didn't he blinked, confusion and surprise eveident in his eyes. "Okay if I'm in heaven why does it look like this?" he wondered aloud hearing the tail end of his words echo softly around the massive space.

_**"Because you're not in heaven, little one." **_A feminine voice seemed to come from out of no where to answer his question. "Who's there?" Naruto asked looking around in a small state of panic trying to find the source of the voice. All he saw was a giant steel gate that seemed to be the door to a massive prison cell looking room close to th end of the tunnel. Standing carefully he made his way slowly down towards the gate. About 100 feet from it a pair of large glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness behind the gate causing him to freeze in his track.

"Wh..What are y..you?" The six year old asked his voice shaking slightly. He was a bit scared of the sight of the bodiless eyes. A soft laugh came from the room. It didn't sound meancing it actually sounded soothing. Naruto relaed a little hearing the laugh, somehow it seemed maternal to him which made him feel at ease. After a moment he resumed his walk to the 'cell'. Once he was there he looked inside trying to make out anything at all in the dark that could be linked to the eyes.

Suddenly the eye's location seemed to shift lower as a form started to appear out of the dark. Naruto squinted his eyes as the form got clearer as the form stepped into what little light was filtering into the cell. His eyes widened in surprise as a red headed woman with the ears of a fox stood behind the bars in front of him. Behind her nine fox tails swayed in a happy rythm as she smiled at him. __She was dressed in a black kimono, with red lillies embroidered in the fabric, that accenuated her figure. The fabric clung to her size DDD breasts and the rest of her hourglass figure. If Naruto had been a bit older he would have fainted from the nose bleed that seeing her would have caused.

_** "My name is Kurama, little one." **_ She said softly kneeling down to get to his eye level. _**"And I am the Kyūbi no Kitsune**__**, the legendary nine tailed fox queen." **_ Naruto stared at her for a moment, trying to understand what she had just told him. "Why are you in a cage? And where exactly are we?" He asked sitting down cross-legged in front of the gate. _**"We are in your mindscape, Naruto. And I am in this cage because I did something very bad and had to be sealed inside of you." **_Kurama looked down at the ground then back at him. _**"Though I didn't do it of my own free will. I was forced to attack your village one day not long after you were born."**_

Naruto blinked in surprise at her words. How could he not have known of this being living inside of him. Is this why the villagers had always despised him. As if she could read his thoughts she looked at him and nodded to answer his question. _**"I am truly sorry for the pain and suffering you've had to endure because of me. But I can try and make up for some of it now, by using my chakra to heal your injuries." **_

"How can you do that?" Naruto asked her tilting his head in curiosity as he looked at her. _**"Actually I'm already in the process of doing it through medical jutsu." **_She reached a hand out to him. He stared at it for a moment then took it in his own. "Kurama I am sorry you have to live in this cage. I think I can change it to where it's not so drab, maybe even make it like an actual home in here. I promise to do this for you as soon as I can."

Kurama looked at him and smiled putting her other hand through the bars and holding his in between her own. _**"Thank you young one. We only have a few more minutes before you're healed enough to wake up." **_Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Kurama." He said taking his hand from hers and standing. She looked at him and sighed. _**"You can't tell anyone you know about me, Naruto. This has to stay a secret for now." **_

__"I understand." Naruto said as the world around him began to fade away. He felt himself waking up and as his senses adjusted he could smell something that was almost too clean and sterile. He realized he must be in the hospital. He slowly opened his eyes looking around the room. He didn't want to move too much just yet. He didn't know if he was totally healed or just mostly.

Suddenly he heard shuffling beside of him. Looking over in the direction of the noise he saw the Hokage and the woman he knew to be the mother of one of his best friends Kiba. What was her name again? _**"Her name is Tsume." **_His eyes widened as he heard Kurama's voice inside his head. 'Wait, I can hear you now?' He thought only to hear the sound of her laughter. _**"and I can hear you. We have a mental link now that you know about me." **_'This is awesome!' Naruto thought as Saratobi, Lord Hokage, looked over and noticed that the he was awake. _**"I'll sever the link for now, at least until I can teach you how to do it on your own. And remember don't tell anyone about meeting me, young one." **_

Naruto felt Kurama's presence in his thoughts disappear as Saratobi came over to his bedside. "Looks like someone is finally awake." The old man said softly a caring smile on his face. Tsume soon joined Saratobi where he stood by the bed. "It's good to see you finally awake, Naruto-kun." She smiled down at him. Naruto was confused, he'd only been in with Kurama for a few hours, why were they talking like it had been longer than that? "How long have I been in here?" Naruto asked them. "You were in a comatose state for four days, Naruto." Saratobi said looking down at him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Four days?!" Naruto exclaimed trying to sit up but wincing in pain as his side hurt a bit. Saratobi helped him lay back and sighed. "Calm down don't get too excited." He said shaking his head. "Rest for a bit while I go tell the doctor you're awake. Tsume and I have things to discuss with you when we return." Naruto nodded then watched them leave the room before closing his eyes and falling asleep wondering how on earth what seemed like a few hours in his own mind ended up being four whole days.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I have been slowly working on my next chapter of this story. I promise you guys I've not forgotten about my story. My grandmother had been really sick for a month or so and acutally passed away on the 30th of November. So once things settle down and I grieve I'll be back to working on this. Please be patient with me, okay?


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Berry: First let me say that I am so sorry for not posting before now. I've beenhaving a hard time dealing with the death of my Mamaw. Also thank you to everyone who sent me condolences. It's been a rough few months and this next month will be even harder for me because her birthday was on the 19th of June which is two days after my own.

So most of you seemed to have liked my first chapter and I'm rather excited. First let me address some of your speculation that the women I tagged are going to be in the harem. I'm not into incest so I can tell you for a fact that Kushina isn't going to be in it. And Ino and Tsume were tagged cause I already introduced them in the story so I decided to tag them. Now this chapter may not be as long as the last one, mainly cause I wanted to get it out a bit quicker and I've been experiencing writer's block.

Keep the reviews coming. But remember what Thumper's father always told him: 'If you can't say something nice...Don't say nothing at all.'

Naruto: Who's Thumper?

Berry: An adorable cartoon rabbit from a movie called Bambi. We'll watch it later, okay?

Naruto: Okay! Hey, can I do the disclaimer?

Berry: Sure, why not! *musses up his already spikey hair*

Naruto: *frowns* Hey! *giggles and looks at the readers* LilBerry doesn't own anything Naruto. Believe it! *he puts his trademark smile on his face and gives everyone a thumbs up.*

**Inside Naruto's mind as he sleeps**

As the blonde slept, he was slowly trying to shape a new place for Kurama to live. He hated thinking of the woman who had saved his life being locked up in a cage. She deserved to be someplace comfortable. Slowly as he thought about what he wanted for her the landscape of his mind started to change. The walls disappeared, being replaced by open air. The hard concrete floors changed to grass and flower covered hills that seemed to roll on forever. The sky above Kurama and Nauruto was a brilliant blue with fluffy white clouds. Every now and then a bird or two would fly overhead.

Naruto looked over at Kurama as the small cottage started to take shape beside of them. "Please tell me what you want the inside to look like, I want it to be comfortable for you." Kurama looked at Naruto and smiled. _**"Keep it simple, little one. I just need the basics. A place to sleep and a place to bathe and relax." **_ Naruto nodded, closing his eyes as he concentrated hard, his nose wrinkling ever so slightly as he did so. Kurama laughed softly at the expression on his face. "There I think that will be what you want." He said opening his eyes and looking at the woman. The two of them went into the cottage which had a large living room, a spacious bedroom, as well as a rather large bathroom. Naruto had even thrown in a kitchen, just in case Kurama needed to eat. The woman hugged him tightly, almost smothering him.

"I take it that means you like it." He said once she'd let him go. Kurama noded and smiled at him. _**" I love it, little one. " **_ Kurama said as she walked aroung the living room then looked out the window. Outside several small kits ran around chasing rabbits among the grass and flowers. Naruto had truly thought of everything it seemed. Finally she felt like one of her containers truly accepted her. Not that Kushina hadn't been friendly, it just seemed Naruto was truly becoming her friend.

"I think I need to actually sleep, now Kurama-chan." Naruto said with a yawn. The kitsune nodded and hugged him one last time. _**"Rest, my kit you deserve it. I'll keep the nightmares away for you."**_ Naruto nodded as he yawned again and fell asleep in her arms. She picked him up and carried him to the bed he'd made for her. He would sleep inside his mind as Kurama watched over him. He began to fade from sight as his sleep deepened.

**Flashback to the meeting between Tsume and Saratobi**

"Saratobi, things have gone way to far this time!" Tsume raged as she paced the floor in front of the hokage's desk. The feral looking woman growled and looked to the older man who was calmly smoking his pipe. Well at least he appeared calm. Inside he was even madder than Tsume, but after years of practice in controling his outward emotions he rarely betrayed more than a smile here or there.

This of course made Tsume even more furious. In her rage she picked the ashtray off of his desk and threw it at the wall behind him. The heavy glass bowl sailed through the air, narrowly missing his head. It smashed into many tiny pieces as it hit the wall. One of the Anbu guards outside heard the crash and stuck their head inside. The Neko masked woman looked around the room then at Saratobi. "Is everything okay in here, Lord Hokage?" She asked in her meek voice.

"Yes, Neko." Saratobi said giving her a rare smile to put her at ease. "I'll call if you are needed." The woman nodded and closed the door. Tsume gave a frustrated sigh and plopped down into a chair as Saratobi began to clean up the mess. "Tsume, your anger will solve nothing, my dear." The old man said looking over at her. "And you know my hands are tied, I can do no more than I already am." He said as he dumped the glass pieces into the tash can by his desk. He then sat down and looked at Tsume as he puffed on his pipe. He would wait for her to speak again.

"You can't but I sure as hell can." She growled softly and sat for a moment watching the smoke from his pipe swirl around his hat as she tried to come up with a solution to the problem. Many thoughts ran through her head before she came to one that pleased her. A smirk graced her lips causing Saratobi to raise a brow. "I'll hire him to take care of the dogs. He will live in with us." She said standing and leaning over his desk. "No one has the balls to try to go up against me on this." Saratobi nodded and smiled. "Brilliant idea, my dear." He said simply as he wrote her plan on a scroll.

**And Back to the Present in the hospital**

Tsume watched the young son of one of her best friends as he slept. is She'd decided to basically stand guard in case any villagers wanted to try to harm him. She remembered watching her son and Natruto running around the Inuzuka compound when he was just a toddler. They would tease the dogs, who would chase them around as the screamed and giggled. As he grew he took to simply calling her Tsume or Kaa-chan. She was fine with this, even a bit honored that he would consider her a mother figure. This is why it pained her to think of what he'd had to endure.

She gave a soft sigh as she pulled the blanket up over his chest and kissed his forehead. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes as he felt the kiss on his forehead. He blinked looking up at Tsume. "M-morning already?" He said sleepily. "No, more like afternoon." Tsume said with a small laugh. "Did I really sleep that long?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes. Tsume nodded and sat down next to him again.

"How would you like to come live with me?" She asked the young boy once she felt like he was awake enough to carry on the conversation they needed to have. Naruto looked at her and blinked in surprise. "I'd love to, Kaa-chab, but I don't think that the council would allow it." He gave a sad sigh to which Tsume smiled. "Don't worry about them, I've already made the arrangements. You are to come live with me on the compound and help in the kennells. " She smiled again at him. "Really?!" Naturo exclaimed excitedly. Sure he'd have to work hard but he'd have a permenent home where he didn't have to worry about being hurt anymore. Tsume nodded and stood up going to his side. "As soon as you're released you're coming home with me, your stuff is already being moved to the main house."

Naruto grinned and sat up. "Thank you!" He said wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. Bad idea! He hissed in pain and immediately laid back down. Yep he wasn't anywhere close to ready to leave, though he was already farther along in the healing process than most normal people. "Rest, dear." Tsume said smiling at him. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes agian. Soon his breathing was smooth and even as he began to dream of life at the Inuzuka compound.

AN: And that's the end of this chapter!  
Hope you guys liked it! Remember to leave me reviews. Also it may take me a bit to get the next chapter up, but don't worry I'll be continuing this story for sure!


End file.
